<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Under My Skin by cjjade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903589">Heat Under My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade'>cjjade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Callum Highway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Mitchell can be a brat, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Door Sex, Kinktober 2020, Lola is human, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Omega Ben Mitchell, Possessive Sex, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, light blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20 of Kinktober; Ben's dad sets him up with another alpha, it doesn't go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Under My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour.  </p><p>This should have been published on Monday, but my luck is not good lately.  I lost the first copy, had a power surge and lst this plus two other stories.  So this is actually a rewrite, hope everyone likes it. It's sort of setting up for the story I am planning to do in February of 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt: Non-Penetrative or Light Blood-Gore</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Time Limit: Two Hours</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Heat Under My Skin </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben felt like his skin was crawling. </p><p> </p><p>Walking down the street of the square, it felt like ant or bugs with tiny little sharp feet were crawling up and down his entire body.  Gnawing at his skin.  He had taken several showers, even called the pack doctor but nothing came from it.  The doctor had said it was most likely a side effect from his false heat.  It was not an uncommon occurrence when one spend a heat no matter false or other with a potential.  Ben had never experienced such a reaction before, and he did not like it.  Every time he moved, every time he breath, it was like he wanted to just jump out of his skin into another.  </p><p> </p><p>It was driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since he left Callum’s flat, and he assumed everything would be normal the next day.  In the past that was how it worked, he went home, he slept twelve hours, and he was good to go until the next one.   Callum had told him the marks would fade from his body within days to a week, no need to worry.  He was right most of them had except a few that seemed to still linger. </p><p> </p><p>The bite on his shoulder was angry today, it was not fading any longer.  It had begun and was almost gone until  days ago it turned pink, then purple like a bruise yesterday, and now today was bright red.  No one could touch it without pain shooting through his body.  Ben had iced it down, he had put lotion on it, nothing helped it just would not go away.  According to the doctor this was also normal, swore to Ben then Phil two more days tops.</p><p> </p><p>The night sweats were bad, like Ben could never recall having them to this degree <em>after</em> a heat.  Ben had never had this bad of a reaction after a false heat. </p><p> </p><p>Once after an actual heat, it had been with Paul.  Everyone especially their doctor assumed it was because he was also an omega.  His body had rejected Paul’s attempt to claim Ben as his.  Ben had been so sick after that, for a moment they all thought they lost him.  Phil banned with their alpha permission Paul being allowed to anywhere near Ben in the Walford territory.  Lola had been terrified that Ben would not make it, but he pulled through. </p><p> </p><p>Paul had asked him to leave with him, to go somewhere else, somewhere they would be accepted.  Ben said no, he couldn’t abandon his child or Lola. </p><p> </p><p>“God Ben,” Jay gasped with a deep frown. "You look worse than yesterday." Jay was worried, Callum wasn't doing so well either.</p><p>“Tell that to our father,” Ben mumbled motioning for a pint, Ben looked up his stomach was in knots. Jay looked broken. “He has me meeting an alpha tonight.”</p><p>“Another potential match,” Jay asked watching Ben shot him a look.</p><p>“Ben Mitchell,” a snippy female voice said, Jay groaned because Ben could not. Ben turned to look at her. "You are late." Jay felt Ben more than saw Ben react her to harsh statement. "I don't find that appealing in a potential omega."</p><p> </p><p>Jay watched Ben walk off with her, this was not going to go well.</p><p> </p><p>XOXO</p><p> </p><p>Ben needed help. </p><p> </p><p>Callum rolled his eyes as Lola explained what was happening.  Phil had signed Ben up with a matchmaker, Evelyn Arnold.  Evelyn was apparently the best matchmaker for Alpha and Omega’s in of all London.  She had a high success rate; the issue was not with her.  The issue was with Phil, he had told her three days ago Ben needed a female alpha.  Evelyn had been working with Ben per Phil order for weeks now.  She had argued that she had several male alphas that would love to meet him.  Phil told her no, he changed his mind, the alpha needed to be female. </p><p> </p><p>Louise Mitchell was his sister, she was a beta.  He had adopted Sharon's son, Dennis years ago.  All signs pointed to him being an alpha, Sharon was an omega and his biological father was an alpha.  Dennis presented Beta three days ago.  Which meant that Ben was his only chance to have a grandchild who was an alpha.  But that would only happen if Ben’s alpha was female.  Sharon and Billy had both argued Lexi could present alpha.  Sharon was still angry when Phil laughed. </p><p> </p><p>One female alpha's were though more common, still rare.  There was no way a child that came from a human and an omega would be an alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Evelyn had set Ben up on many first dates with a few alphas, none of them passed.  Phil was getting angry, and Ben was losing his patience.  The male alphas that Phil had allowed Evelyn to set him up with were all the worse kind of alphas.  Ben wondered if he did that on purpose, as a way to force him in to picking one of the two females one.  No one could get Phil to grasp that Ben would not connect with a female alpha.  Part of the connection was attraction, and Ben was not attracted to woman. </p><p> </p><p>Callum walked into the pub his eyes went straight to Ben.  Ben was not having a good time, the female was pushy and rude, Callum could tell that just by looking at her body.  Many female alphas were pushy and demanding from the start.  Many of them feeling they had to be, they wouldn't be taken serious if they weren't.  Many packs did not recognize female alphas unless they proved they were on level with male alphas.  That meant showing no emotion, being hard, and sometimes crueler than even the men.  Evelyn had only a few female alpha in her databank, and Ben had gone through most of them on Phil's demand.  </p><p> </p><p>Evelyn hated Phil Mitchell, but her reputation was at stake.</p><p> </p><p>"Where does Phil find them," Lola hissed watching the alpha once again growl at Ben.  Ben was losing patience with her, but he wouldn't disrespect his father.</p><p>"This is actually quite....," Callum frowned , "<em>Common</em>," Callum sighed taking a drink of his pint. Lola looked at Callum harshly. "Female who show signs of being alpha were usually treaty badly by packs until the recent laws changed.  Many survive by picking on the weaker wolves or humans," Lola frowned deepened thinking of her mother. "Or even by suppressing their alpha tendencies all together forcing themselves to present as beta."</p><p>"I hope Lexi stays human," Lola prayed, Jay looked away. It was a common battle, Ben wanted her to be a beta, Lola wanted her to be human.</p><p>"I'll handle this," Callum swore to Jay gently standing up, Jay nodded motioning for Lola. </p><p> </p><p>Lola didn't want to leave but the statement was clear, if she touched Ben he would attack. </p><p> </p><p>Ben felt Callum the moment he walked in he didn’t even need to turn around.  The man's entire presence just wrapped around Ben like a warm blanket.  Then like lightening the mark on his shoulder itched then burned like he had been touched with fire, the crawling sensation under his skin grew harsher.  Then there was the smell.  The alpha he was with had started to invade his space from the moment they met.  It was normal for females, many of them felt like they needed to show their power by making themselves seem bigger to him. </p><p> </p><p>This alpha was close to crossing a line though.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben didn't know if this was because they were used to male alphas trying to get them to submit.  He had heard stories, some of them had made his stomach sour.  He knew it was a hard road, much like being a male omega.  Male omega were seen as less than men, Ben had fought hard for his reputation.  Both as an omega and as a gay man.  But this woman was one of the worse he had ever met in his life.  Usually they caught on that Ben thought no less of them, after a few drinks they'd laugh and part ways realizing it would not work.</p><p> </p><p>This one was not like that, and Ben's body was reacting to that.</p><p> </p><p>Ben turned his head to see Callum, he looked good---so good.  Dark wash skinny jeans, green button up shirt, hair styled perfectly.  The female left to get herself another drink, Ben's body reacting badly to her command to stay.  She was not his alpha yet, his instincts were to fight her, but if he did his father would be angry.  Then his crystal blue eyes met Callum's sea blue eyes, and Ben felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him.  His skin was burning, his head was throbbing, the room started to spin.</p><p> </p><p>Callum eyes widened, then he jumped.  </p><p> </p><p>The female alpha returned, slapped her hand on his shoulder.  Everyone watched Ben yelp in severe pain as he pushed her away whining as his knees went weak.  Her eyes going wide, looking up at Ben in total shock.  His hands going for the chair to steady himself as the room spun around him.  The pain shooting through his body intensely, as sounds became too much.  Ben looked around as all eyes were on him he could feel them watching--assuming.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben felt sick, suddenly his stomach began cramping, the room began spinning again.  Once again the scents around him overwhelming as the fire shot through his shoulder down his spine for a second wave.  Ben ran as fast as he could, he needed away from everyone.  Ben not seeing Callum jumping in front of the female alpha growling.  Mick watched from afar holding his hand up to everyone as he walked towards them, he knew this needed to be handle carefully. </p><p> </p><p>The female alpha had no real claim on Ben, unlike Callum. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take this to the pack alpha," she demanded, growling as Callum laughed at her.</p><p>"Back. Down." Mick yelled at them back, "NOW!" she huffed insulted.  Callum still in stance to pounce on her. "Halfway." Callum eyes never left her as she stood arms crossed. "Callum." Mick snapped, Callum looked at him, face hard. "Go to Ben." The female started to surge forward, "<strong>BACK DOWN</strong>!"</p><p>"You aren't his alpha," she snarled eyes flashing at Callum.</p><p>"Neither are you," Keanu snapped coming to stand next to Callum. "Phil Mitchell gave you permission to meet his son only." Keanu took a step forward, his own eyes flashing. "With the explicit rule you were not to touch him or scent him without his verbal permission." Keanu looked to Callum. "Go."</p><p> </p><p>XOXO</p><p> </p><p>Ben stumbled out of the toilet, he had fear he would get sick everywhere but luckily that did not happen.  Ben had tossed off his jacket the moment he got into here, the door shutting behind him.  He could hear Keanu for a moment giving an order that no one was to pass into there.  He could hear someone that sounded like Martin telling him of course.  Splashing the cold water on his face he had hoped that it would calm his body down, but he was on high alert.  His whole body was seized up, he could not get himself to come down from that encounter.  He had not had an attack like this since before Paul, when he was still hiding being an omega and gay. </p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes Ben tried to ground himself, but nothing was working.  He tried to drown out the sound of the alpha's shrieks, something was going on, and it was not going in her favor.  Ben had met pushy even aggressive alphas in the past but none like her.  Nothing like this had ever happened.  None has started by pushing their scent on him during the meeting phase.  Tonight was only supposed to be introductions.  It was standard protocol, one that every alpha agreed to.  Ben had never gone home with an alpha during introductions, its way it's bad practice to meet during or close to ones heat or rut.  It set you up with a very ill image, both for the omega and the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Ben could hear Callum's voice, could than hear Martin going to assist Keanu.  The alpha had not given Ben her name, she wanted to be referred to only as Alpha, then growl harshly when Ben laughed rolling his eyes.  He did not take back his laugh only reminded her that he wasn't intimated by any alpha male or female.  Ben had hoped this would like it had in the past make her back off, but if anything it fueled her fire to break the agreed upon rules.  She begin scenting the area, pushing herself into Ben's area.  Then she touched him, she touched him without asking his permission, his body was treating it as an attack. </p><p> </p><p>Callum slipped inside the restroom slowly after knocking letting Ben knew he was entering.  Callum felt himself begin to settle as he saw Ben in one piece but his wolf was not satisfied.  Callum could smell Ben's current state.  Ben was not in a good condition before meeting the alpha, Ben's body still craved Callum.  Walking slowly towards him Callum saw that Ben was holding onto the sink, knuckles white.  He could almost hear Ben counting inside his head.  Callum was also trying to control his breathing that alpha had pushed him to an almost breaking point.  By universal pack rights he had first claim on Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Ben had already verbally accepted Callum as alpha, he had not done so with her.</p><p> </p><p>Ben hummed as Callum's rough hands slide under is shirt to touch his back.  His back was slick with sweat, Callum rubbed his back to soothe his nerves, to calm his body down.  Ben's body started to relax, his felt his knees steadying, and his breathing begin to even out.  Callum's scent was enveloping him again.  Even the crawling gnawing feeling underneath his skin was subsiding, his stomach cramps were easing into nothing, only his shoulder mark burned.  As Ben started to stand straight, he let out a soft whine as Callum nosed his neck, licking at his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Ben tasted as good as he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>Ben closed his eyes feeling himself melting into Callum's embrace, forgetting that he was in the bathroom of the neighborhood pub.  Callum sucked at his neck moaning himself at the taste that invaded his tongue.  Grumbling internally that the marks he had placed there were now gone.  Pulling his shirt down Callum attached his mouth to the mark on Ben's shoulder.  It was bright red, glistening with sweat, calling to Callum to just sink his teeth into the tender flesh. </p><p> </p><p>Ben gripped the sink gasping loudly as Callum licked the mark with his tongue, ignoring the instinct to just bite.  The tingles shooting down Ben's shoulder went straight to his cock, his cock that was straining against his denim.  Callum gave the red mark a small nip with human teeth, his wolf teeth itching to come out but Callum had better control than most.  Ben turned himself around pulling Callum to him for a hard demanding kiss.  Both of them moaning as Callum slammed him against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Ben pulled Callum back to him, he needed Callum.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you out of here," Callum whispered, Callum assumed Ben didn't understand what was happening.</p><p>"Need..." Ben growled trying to pull Callum back to him.</p><p>"Ben," Callum snapped, Ben stopped looking away ashamed, Callum sighed. "I am not rejecting you," Callum's voice was now soft gently, he made Ben look at him. "We're in public, let me take you to mine."</p><p>"I don't like this," Ben muttered closing his eyes, he hated not having control.</p><p> </p><p>Callum understood, there was so much about their bodies and behaviors they could not control.</p><p> </p><p>XOXO</p><p> </p><p>Getting out was not hard. </p><p> </p><p>Callum had stepped out first told Ben to stay in there until he came to get him, he was still worried about the alpha.  He had no idea why she seemed intent on Ben, as far as he knew they had never met before tonight.  Maybe she was desperate, looking for an omega could be hard for females.  Especially if you wanted a male omega.  Callum knew a couple female alphas who though married to men had female omegas along with their beta or human husbands. </p><p> </p><p>Though becoming more common now, like with female alphas many omega men were presented as beta until the last twenty or so years. </p><p> </p><p>Ben sat down on Callum's couch, his body felt safe here.  He assumed it was probably because of the heat, Ben's scent was still strong here.  Callum went to his kitchen to make them a cup of tea.  He watched as Ben started to relax, start to get himself back.  Being unmated was difficult, and he knew that alphas would not have that affect on either of them if Ben agreed to bond with him.  That was not a conversation for tonight, Ben's body was still coming off of the false heat they shared together. </p><p> </p><p>"Your father is an idiot," Callum stated frowning as Ben laughed. "I'm being serious Ben."</p><p>"You do know he's one of the Walford pack betas right," Ben asked still smiling, then tilted his head as Callum shrugged not caring.</p><p>"You are not fit to meet another alpha for at least one moon cycle," Callum stated coming to sit next to Ben. "It will take that long to get all my pheromones out of your system."</p><p>"And if I don't want that," Ben asked eyeing him carefully. Callum frowned, Ben eyes went sharp, "You said you weren't rejecting me."</p><p>"I'm not," Callum swore smiling watching Ben eye him carefully. "It's just I want you to make an informed decision based off what you want, not what our hormones want."</p><p>"So only you big bad alpha can make a decision right after being with a potential," Ben asked standing up, he had thought Callum different</p><p>"I didn't say that," Callum snapped insulted that he would assume that of him.</p><p>"That is what it sounds like to me," Ben argued, watching Callum stand swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Callum didn't want anyone to come back and tell Ben or him that they made a rushed decision.  That discovering they were potential mates then sharing an intense heat together was not a valid reason to join as mates for life.  He had heard stories of alpha being stripped of their mate for rushing in to it, especially when one was a male omega.  Many organizations were now watching male omega rights within packs.  If they got one complaint they would strike down on the pair. </p><p> </p><p>Callum was all for that, he grew up in a pack that misused their omegas.  It still sickened him what his father allowed in their own pack.  </p><p> </p><p>He promised himself that he would never be that kind of alpha.  If he came in contact with a potential, he would make sure that he had every complaint heard.  He wanted to make sure that he went into their relationship as equal as Callum.  Ben though thinking rationally right now for the most part, was still being influenced by their heat.  Callum was to, he would not lie about that.  A apart of him wanted to find that alpha tonight and rip her apart for daring to touch Ben.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make sure Ben had choices.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me," Ben started, Callum could see the sarcasm spilling from pores. "If I am wrong oh mighty knowledgeable alpha," Callum felt his anger start to boil, Ben was testing him, "But aren't there steps before the mating ceremony."</p><p>"Are you always this much of a brat," Callum snapped, then growled as Ben laughed.</p><p>"It's part of my charm," Ben smirked, Callum hated how much he thought it was kind of cute. "But I am correct, unless my omega....."</p><p>"You can stop now," Callum told him voice low, Ben laughed again.</p><p>"Fine," Ben pouted inhaling Callum's scent, spending tingles all down his spine.  Feeling the warmth in his stomach. "If you aren't going to fuck me," Ben knew he was about to play with fire, but he didn't care. He wanted Callum.  "I'll go find someone who will."</p><p> </p><p>Ben turned to grab his jacket, none of him wanted anyone else but he also was tired of Callum treating him like he didn't know what he wanted.  He was tired of everyone treating him like that.  Being an omega didn't mean he didn't know that he wanted Callum.  He knew his father sent him there thinking he'd be in the post haze of his false heat.  Needy for an alpha, and partially Phil was right, but he was only needy for one alpha. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha that was so close to him Ben could almost taste him on his lips, on his tongue.  The alpha that had practically fought for him, kiss him, had been so close to claiming him. The alpha that clearly didn't want him after all, he was just another omega. </p><p> </p><p>Before Ben could start to feel the rejection shot through him again.  Large rough hands were grabbing him, lifting him off the ground slamming him into the front door.  Ben's mouth opened in a gasp of surprise, Callum swallowing that gasp as he put his lips on Ben's hard, hungry.  The taste of Callum made Ben moan, "Callum."  The way Callum held him so tight that the small shocks of pain shot through his body.  Ben clung to his shirt legs wrapped tightly around Callum's wait, whimpering as the loud sound of denim shredding flooded the quiet room.</p><p> </p><p>"YES," Ben shrieked as Callum lightly bit down on Ben's neck as his large callused hand wrapped around Ben's leaking cock.  Ben's head fell back against the door with a loud thud, he could not move.  Callum was making sure that Ben was tapped between his hard body and his front door.  Ben kept trying to move his hips with no success, all he could do was claw at Callum's back, not caring if fabric ripped.  Ben whined as Callum quickly licked his own hand then put it back on Ben's cock tight. </p><p> </p><p>Ben's eyes closed, everything Callum was enveloping him, it was all he had been dreaming about.</p><p> </p><p>Callum leaned forward taking his lips again, biting hard on Ben's lower lip, coaxing tiny mews and whimper out of Ben's body.  Callum hand began to move faster with hard jerks that had Ben feeling dizzy.  Callum's thumb going to massage the underside of Ben's swollen head.  Callum moved his lips to his ear, "So good," Callum whispered as Ben's uneven ragged nail broke skin on Callum's back.  Callum moved back to his neck sucking right under the bruise that was coming to surface from the bite from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Ben let out a cry, he was so close, so close he can feel the prickles of his orgasm just toeing that line at the bottom of his spine.  </p><p> </p><p>Callum's only thought in this moment was Ben Mitchell.  From the way he taste on his tongue, musky with just a hint of sour-sweetness.  The way he smells, the sticky sweetness of his heat gone.  Now he smell like the sweetness of the earth.  That smell of plump fruit right before you sink your teeth into the flesh, the sweet sour juices filling your mouth.  The way Ben's hard body felt under his finger tips, molding to his ministrations, the way Callum could just pull these sounds out of him.</p><p> </p><p>They were both needy with it. </p><p> </p><p>Ben screamed, Callum moaned loud as Callum's teeth sank into the bite on his shoulder.  The moment Callum's teeth sank into the flesh, the moment Ben's hot blood hit his tongue he was gone.  Ben nails raked down his back, Ben couldn't feel the blood under his finger tips.  All he felt was the small explosion at the base of his spine shooting up his mouth, until Callum's mouth was back on his.  Ben caught sight of bright glowing silver eyes as he felt Callum rutting against him.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ben moved his hand between their bodies, now that there was space for him to do so.  It didn't take much to have Callum gasping into his mouth, to feel the sticky wetness on his own.  Callum leaned his head on Ben's shoulder, his breathing erratic, his grasp on Ben tight.  Ben moaned as Callum nip then licked at the mark, moving to Ben's neck back to his lips.  Ben suddenly could feel the stickiness under his fingertips, and realized two things. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the warm stickiness under his finger was not come, it was blood.  He could feel how bad he clawed up Callum's back, and how much Callum loved it--or his wolf did.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing he noticed loud and clear, as well as felt was just how out of control Callum was right now.  Both mentally and physically. </p><p> </p><p>Ben had more than he even admitted to learn about being someone's omega.    </p><p> </p><p>Moving his hands up Callum's body, they were a mix of blood and come.  He lifted Callum's face so they were looking at each other again, he needed Callum to see him.  Ben leaned forward kissed his lips softly, then moved to his face placing gently kisses.  Ben felt Callum's body begin to relax, his breathing going normal.  Callum was doing his best to remain in control, to stop Ben from leaving him.  Right now he was dealing with his wolf, and his need to claim his mate.  Ben kissed all over his face slightly recalling how much it eased his own wolf during the heat they shared. </p><p> </p><p>Callum whole body was lax again, Ben moved to kiss Callum's neck and shoulder.  The place where if Ben got his way soon Callum would wear Ben's mark--like real soon.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Cal," Ben whispered into his skin, Callum could hear the sincerity of his words. Ben lifted his head so his ice blue eyes could meet with Callum's once again grey-blue ones. "I didn't mean to aggravate your wolf."</p><p>"I don't want anyone to take you away from me," Callum admitted, which was stupid, they barely knew each other.</p><p>"Take me to bed," Ben whispered his thumb brushing over Callum's lip, Callum opened his mouth.</p><p>"Ben," Callum whined shaking his head, he wanted to, but also---</p><p>"Put me down," Ben demanded, Callum whined.  Which he knew was a mixed signal, but he liked having Ben pressed up against him. "Just so we can talk, then I'll happily climb right back on you."</p><p> </p><p>Callum laughed, Ben smiled softly Callum was acting more like himself. Which was good, Ben wanted Callum the man not Callum the wolf--well maybe.   </p><p> </p><p>Ben was starting to get what Callum was talking about.  Right now they were slaves to their nature, the pheromones in their bodies wanted them to mate, Callum's wolf wanted him to claim Ben.  Ben's wolf wanted to submit, to do whatever the alpha wanted.  Which was in truth weird for Ben, because he spent his life not submitting to anyone.  Though he never knew a potential before, but something inside of Ben told him it was simply Callum Highway. </p><p> </p><p>Callum was an alpha who acted more like a beta outside of Ben, and Ben was an omega who acted more like an alpha outside of Callum. </p><p> </p><p>Ben started to take his clothes off, they smelled, they were wet, they were sticky, and he itched all over his body.  Callum followed suit, Ben wanted to feel bad for the condition of his back but couldn't.  Callum motioned for him to follow, Ben smiled happily as they walked through his bedroom to the bathroom.  Callum's wolf was restless, Ben smelled more like them but he also smelled like other people.  There was a smell on his skin that was not his family, it was not that female alpha either.  </p><p> </p><p>It was someone else---someone male---someone alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Ben hummed as he was pulled into the shower, Ben watched as the water at their feet turned rusty red from the dry blood on their bodies.  Not only from Callum's back  but from Ben as well.  Callum was shaking.  For the first time he realized he bit Ben again.  This time his blood was in his mouth, Callum recalled the taste.  He scrubbed his face feeling flakes of the dried blood melt away, no wonder his wolf was happy.  He had been trying to get Ben to fully submit to him, to accept him, luckily Ben was stronger than that.  Callum hummed himself as Ben gently washed his back.  The claw marks were healed to bad scratches but he would feel them for a day or so.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping out of the shower, they wrapped themselves in fluffy clean towels.  Ben followed Callum.  He was unsure what he should do, he needed to talk to Callum.  He needed the man to understand that no one here in Walford would contest to his claim on Ben.  The Walford Pack Alpha was at his end with Phil instant need the alpha be female.  He had started to toss alphas at Ben left and right hoping one of them would catch his eye or maybe one would finally overpower Ben.  His preference would be someone like Callum, someone not of this pack.</p><p> </p><p>someone he could run off.  Someone who would take Ben Mitchell as far from this pack as possible, so he never has to be reminded there was once a male omega under him. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Ben stated as Callum sat down in the chair tired of the silence. "Tomorrow we visit the pack alpha," Ben announced watching Callum look up at him smiling. "I know you want to wait a month, you made that perfectly clear." Callum laughed at how child-like he sounded.  "So how about a compromise." Callum opened his arms, hoping Ben took the message.</p><p>"Compromise," Callum repeated smiling as Ben climbed into his lap, leaning forward to kiss Callum's shoulder. "What kind of compromise?" Could Mitchells compromise?</p><p>"After tonight," Ben sighed not believing he was offering this. "No sex for one lunar cycle." Callum looked at him disbelieving, not what he expected. "I'm serious," Ben told him leaning down to kiss his lips softly. "We'll do all that courting nonsense I am sure you have memorized, sleep in the same bed but...." Callum smiled before pressing his lips against Ben, swallowing Ben's whimper as he opened up to Callum's tongue.  </p><p>"But we'll wait one lunar cycle to have sex again," Callum finished as Ben nodded, Callum grin turned into a frown, "Did you have sex with someone today." Ben laughed giving him a "duh" look. "I mean besides me.  I won't get angry."</p><p>"No," Ben smiled running his fingers through Callum's hair pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Callum closed his eyes as Ben's lip were on his own, he could smell that Ben was not lying.  Ben's heart rate also revealed that he was telling the truth, but that scent was still there.  Callum meant what he said, he would not be angry.  Callum had no claim on Ben, if he chose to have sex with someone else Callum could not be angry.  Though his wolf was a little restless at the thought, Callum did recall his reaction when he got touched earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Callum just could not get the scent out of his mind.  The scent was not on just his clothes either, it was on his skin, Callum smelt him on his skin.  Whoever this alpha was had touched him, had touch him like Jay touches him.  Only Callum knew that Jay was his brother.  Maybe not by blood, but Phil had adopted Jay as a pre-teen.  Jay had showed him on his hand where he held a scar, Ben had one too he had been told.  They were bound by a blood oath. </p><p> </p><p>This alpha was not Ben's brother, he had no idea who they were.  All Callum knew was that his scent was on Ben's skin, and he needed to know why.</p><p> </p><p>"Your skin smelled like another alpha," Callum mumbled watching Ben lean back, face curious.  Callum's hands on Ben's thighs. "A male alpha." Callum's voice was tiny, he hated being insecure.  </p><p>"Oh," Ben laughed like it was that simple. "It's probably Tubbs," Ben answered his smile never leaving his face.  Callum gripped his thighs, Ben sighed shaking his head. "He's an old mate of mine and Jay's, we all had lunch together." Callum nodded Ben's eyes widened as Callum lifted him up. "We may get a little touchy with each other time to time," Ben admitted feeling the low rumble in Callum sigh. "It's not like that, we've never been like that."</p><p>"I'll need to meet him," Callum told snipped watching Ben frown. "I need to memorize his scent or he could end up getting hurt," Callum warned, Ben almost wanted to snip a comeback but something low in his gut told him no.</p><p>"I'll call him tomorrow," Ben promised smiling as his back hit the bed. "Does this mean..."</p><p>"I accept your compromise," Callum grinned then huffed a laugh as Ben moaned closing his eyes clinging to Callum's arms as Callum pressed his body into Ben's.</p><p> </p><p>Ben didn't know if he should be happy or sad about Callum agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>On the one hand Callum was going to go ask for the right to claim Ben as his mate.  On the other hand though, that meant he wasn't having sex for a whole lunar cycle.  This meant Callum would court him, take him on dates around the square, show him off, flower him with presents and affection.  He would meet his family.  They would have to spend the night together three times, sleeping in the same bed, naked, without sex.  Callum would be there within his grasp, only he could not have him.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Ben hated the fact he opened his mouth without thinking long term, but at least he'll get Callum.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>